


Revelations

by VaranasisPyre_1970



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaranasisPyre_1970/pseuds/VaranasisPyre_1970
Summary: Jared's a senior in high school when he experiences something unexpected.  Shannon plays a combination of typical older brother and therapist.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes the Leto boys stayed in the same place for several years.

The front door slammed shut with such force that it made the house reverberate. Shannon, plinking out a tune on the ancient stand-up piano, startled so hard he lost his place. He turned to see Jared stomping through the living room and into the kitchen, dropping his bookbag onto the floor with a thud. Shannon got up and headed for the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorframe, Shannon watched as Jared rummaged through the refrigerator. “Rough day at school?” he asked.

“Fuck off, Shannon,” Jared snarled, closing the fridge door and popping open the can of beer he’d retrieved.

Shannon quirked an eyebrow. “Mum’s gonna kill you if she finds out you’re drinking her beer.”

“I said,” Jared took a long pull from the can before lowering it to glare at Shannon. “Fuck. Off.”

Jared downed the rest of the can in one go, tossed the empty into the recycle bin, then stalked out of the kitchen. His curiosity piqued, Shannon followed his brother upstairs to their shared bedroom. He entered to see Jared sitting on the edge of his bed, staring out the window. He was visibly agitated, his jaw clenched, whole body bow-string taut. Shannon sat on the edge of his own bed, facing Jared.

“Jay. What’s wrong?”

Jared sat silently for a moment, then closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. “Group project for school. Three of us went to Wendy Millburg’s house after school today to work on it.”

Shannon nodded. The dreaded Group Project. He was SO glad to be past that. “Okay, so, how did that go?”

Jared shrugged. “Fine, at first. It was me, Wendy, Scott Arthur, and Danielle Johnson. We got a lot done, then Scott and Dani had to go – something about swim practice or whatever. Wendy wanted to keep working, so I stayed.” Jared paused, clearly struggling with something. “Things… happened.”

“What things?” Shannon asked.

Jared stood abruptly and started pacing the small room, arms crossed protectively over his chest. Four steps in one direction, turn, four steps back. Repeat. “I’d been sitting for a long time, so I was getting stiff. So I leaned back in my chair to stretch. Wendy snuck up on me,” Jared’s voice trailed off.

“And... ?”

Jared stopped pacing and stared at the wall in front of him. “She shoved her hand down my pants.”

Shannon’s jaw dropped open, then he began to laugh.

“Damn it, Shannon, it isn’t funny! Fuck, I knew I shouldn’t have told you.” Jared threw himself down onto his bed.

Shannon got himself back under control and coughed a couple of times. “Okay, okay – I’m sorry for laughing! Jesus. I just don’t get why you’re so upset. From what I’ve heard, you play around a lot.”

“Because I didn’t WANT her doing that! She’s a friend, I don’t like her like that. She’s not who I want.” Jared’s eyes narrowed. “What have you heard?”

“Just that you’ll screw any girl that looks twice at you. No specifics.”

Jared’s face blanched as he shook his head. “It isn’t true,” he whispered. “I don’t. I never have. Ever.”

Shannon leaned forward. “Never?”

Jared shook his head again. “Never.”

Shannon pressed harder. “But there IS someone you want? Is it Dani?”

“No.”

“Scott?”

Jared looked sharply at Shannon, then said quietly, “No, not Scott.”

Shannon rubbed his hands together in glee. “Ooooh, now we’re getting somewhere! C’mon, Jay, give me a hint – it’s a guy, right? Who is he? Do I know him?”

“Not telling.”

“Jared, you’re killing me here! Who would you rather have in your pants than Wendy?”

Jared shot off of his bed and looked directly into Shannon’s eyes. For a moment, he looked as though he was going to say something, but then he ran from the room, racing down the stairs and out the door with a bang.

Shannon remained sitting on his bed, mulling over the conversation. He tried to think of all the girls he’d seen Jared hanging out with outside of a platonic friendship and realized he couldn’t come up with any. Anyone he’d brought home was only a friend, or a classmate coming over to study. A half-forgotten memory came rushing back and he jumped up. He needed to find Jared. Now. And he knew exactly where to look.

Jared and Shannon had found the hidey-hole by the creek years ago. It wasn’t a real cave, exactly, but the large rocks forming it protected anyone inside from the elements, or whoever was “It” in a game of hide-and-seek. The brothers had taken shelter there many times when caught by sudden thunderstorms, or when one of them just needed time alone. Shannon paused briefly at the opening, then ducked his head and entered, intentionally scuffing his feet loudly to let Jared know he was there.

Jared was sitting on a bench created by the natural shape of the rocks, leaning against the stone, eyes closed.

“What do you want, Shannon?” Jared asked wearily. “Come to bother me some more?”

Shannon dropped the sleeping bags he’d brought in the corner, then sat at the base of the bench next to Jared’s feet.

“Nah, just didn’t want you to be alone.”

The two sat in silence for several minutes, then Shannon asked quietly, “How long, Jared?”

“How long what?”

Shannon turned and looked at Jared. “It’s me, isn’t it? You want me.”

Jared’s head snapped up. A panicky expression came into his eyes. “How?” he whispered. “How did you find out?”

“I remembered something from a while ago. I think I was talking about going on a date with someone, and you just reacted weird. Like you were jealous, and not just because of my having a date. Didn’t think about it much back then,” Shannon paused. “So. How long?”

Jared sighed. “Years. Since 7th grade.”

Shannon was stunned. “That long?!?”

Jared nodded. “I saw you, one day. I was waiting for you to get out of class so we could walk home, and you were taking FOREVER. So I walked around the school to the track. I saw you under the bleachers, kissing some guy and rubbing up against him.”

Shannon’s mind raced. Jared was in 7th grade, so I was in the 9th. Five years ago. Under the bleachers? Who would I have been wi- holy SHIT.

“You saw me?!? Why didn’t you say something?”

“I couldn’t. I got as hard as a rock, so I ran all the way here and jerked off for the next hour. Kept seeing you in my head, wanting it to be me you were kissing.” Jared rubbed his hands over his face. “What could I say? You’re not supposed to lust after your own brother. Who was that, anyway? I couldn’t see his face.”

Shannon could feel himself blushing. “You remember Eric Boyle?”

Jared’s eyes widened. “Him?!? Wasn’t he, like, your class president or something?”

“Vice president,” Shannon answered. “Nothing else happened.” Beyond him and Eric coming their brains out in their jeans, and he was NOT telling Jared about that, no fucking way.

The two were quiet again, absorbing the new information they’d learned about each other.

“What’s it like?” Jared asked suddenly.

“What, kissing a guy? Like kissing a girl, just a bit more, I dunno, firmer, I guess.”

“Have you gone farther?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Shan. Beyond kissing. Have you fucked a guy?”

Shannon hesitated. “Um, I’ve messed around a bit.”

“How?”

“Jared, come on.”

“Really, Shannon – how?”

Shannon scrambled to his knees in front of Jared. “You really want to know?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah.”

Shannon leaned forward between Jared’s knees and took his face in his hands. Looking into his brother’s eyes, Shannon closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

Jared stiffened momentarily, then relaxed and kissed back, making a soft noise in his throat. Encouraged, Shannon kissed Jared deeper, opening his mouth slightly and licking Jared’s lips, tasting a trace of the beer he’d downed earlier. Wanting to be sure that Jared wasn’t freaked out, Shannon pulled back and looked at him. Jared gazed back, his lips wet and slightly swollen. Shannon leaned forward again and resumed the kissing. At the same time, he let his hands drop to Jared’s hips and move to the front of his waistband. He slowly unbuttoned the top of Jared’s jeans and lowered the zipper. He heard Jared’s breath catch and he hesitated, waiting to see if Jared would stop him. When nothing happened, he slid a hand inside Jared’s jeans and started rubbing his cock through his briefs.

Jared tore his mouth from Shannon’s and tipped his head back, moaning quietly. Shannon watched as the emotions flickered over Jared’s face.

“Jared. Look at me.”

Jared opened his eyes, panting slightly.

“Jay, do you want me to touch you? Tell me what you want.”

Jared swallowed. “I… I don’t know how to ask for it.”

Shannon leaned forward and kissed along Jared’s cheekbone and temple, then whispered into his ear. “Try.”

“Will you touch me? Use your mouth?” Jared asked nervously.

Shannon nodded, then said seriously, “Anytime you don’t like something, or just want me to stop, tell me.”

“Okay,” Jared said, a little breathlessly.

Shannon kissed Jared again, still rubbing his cock through his briefs, but more firmly now, giving a gentle squeeze now and then. Laying one hand against the side of Jared’s face, Shannon slid his other hand beneath Jared’s briefs and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Skin like silk, so much like his own, but yet different. Shannon reveled in this chance to show Jared something new.

Keeping his gaze focused on Jared’s face, Shannon hooked his fingers under Jared’s waistband and pulled them down, freeing Jared’s cock. It lay against Jared’s belly, the tip shiny with leaking pre-come. Still looking into his brother’s eyes, Shannon took Jared’s cock in hand and, leaning forward, ran his tongue over the slit. A musky, slightly salty taste filled his mouth, which Shannon decided wasn’t unpleasant at all.

Jared gasped and involuntarily thrust his hips upward, causing Shannon to lean forward onto his thighs to hold him down. Shannon gave another lick, then took the head into his mouth, fluttering his tongue over it. Jared made a mewling sound, making Shannon smile as he swirled his tongue around the head, running his hand up and down the shaft.

Squirming and breathing heavily now, Jared choked out, “Shan, I can’t- I’m gonna come…”

Shannon lifted his head and started rubbing Jared’s cock swiftly. Jared grunted softly and came, his body shuddering, come spurting onto his belly and tshirt. Shannon slowed his pace, easing Jared through the tremors. With a low groan, Jared slumped further down onto the bench.

Releasing Jared’s cock, Shannon leaned back onto his heels, waiting for Jared to be coherent again. Jared opened his eyes and looked at Shannon.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Shannon frowned. “Why? For what?”

“I couldn’t hold back any longer. It felt too good.”

“Shit, don’t apologize for that! It was supposed to feel good.” Shannon stood up, pulling off his tshirt and wiping off Jared’s belly before tucking his cock back into his briefs. “Come on. Lie down with me.” Shannon unrolled the sleeping bags he’d brought and started zipping them together. When Jared raised an eyebrow questioningly, Shannon grinned and said, “I left a note for Mum saying we were staying here tonight so she wouldn’t worry. She’s still gonna notice that empty beer can, though.”

Kicking off his sneakers and shedding his jeans, Shannon crawled into the sleeping bag and held out a hand to Jared. Jared followed suit, removing his stained tshirt, jeans, and sneakers before joining Shannon, who immediately wrapped his arms around him and guided his head onto his shoulder.

“Jay, talk to me. Are you all right?”

Jared’s hand rested on Shannon’s upper chest, fingers gently stroking his collarbone. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

“What are you feeling right now?”

Jared hesitated a moment. “Relaxed. Relieved that you didn’t freak out, and a little confused at the same time. How are you okay with this? You don’t think this is fucking weird?”

Shannon caressed Jared’s back. “When haven’t we been weird? I’m fine. I just want you to be happy, and safe. If that means I blow you, or fuck you, or whatever, because you want me to, then I will. I love you, and I will always be there for you.”

“You’d fuck me? What if I wanted to fuck you?”

“Sure,” Shannon replied, “but not here. In a bed. More comfortable.”

Shannon could feel Jared’s head move against his shoulder as he nodded. The brothers lay together quietly, watching the daylight fade, deep in their own thoughts as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
